The Revelation
by tsukimarionette143
Summary: after the brief conversation they all had, they didn't expect themselves to go to the past. Past is revealed, a lot they had never expected to know.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello, when the time that i should think of updating my stories, this happen. Sigh. Well, i would like to present you another of my stories... this time it's a crossover! yay! i hope you'd support this story as well! thank you very much! ENJOY!**

**disclaimer: i do not own KHR nor FT.**

Summary: after the brief conversation they all had, they didn't expect themselves to go to the past. Past is revealed, a lot they had never expected to know.

* * *

Giotto looked at them, an ever so present smile plastered on his face. Flames lit up beside him, telling him the other guardians, his friends, are here as well. They couldn't help but look at the group with a smile.

"They resemble us too much, don't they?" Giotto asked his fellow companions. Some laughed, agreed, grunted, yet one stayed silent. Giotto could only smile at all their answers. "Don't you think we could stay for a while? I just wanted to tell my descendant- ahem, grandson, something." .they nodded.

* * *

Tsuna stopped separating the two when he felt a presence getting near them. Suddenly, a flash of orange flame stood there, making all of them look at him. Giotto then appeared, a smile present.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Lucy Heartfilia, may I speak with the both of you?" the two looked at each other, at them, and nodded. They knew protests would be heard so they all looked at them with reassurance since they knew Primo won't do any harm to them.

They were immediately at the secluded part of the park, as they sat there.

"Why did you call us for, Primo-san?" Lucy asked. Giotto chuckled.

"No need to be so tense around me. You are my descendants, each from a part of my family, since you are cousins. You both are my direct descendants, my grandkids, so no need to feel so guarded around me." He said. They sighed as they looked at him again.

"You know why I called you here? Well, to tell you honestly, I would only want to spend this time with the both of you. After this, we might never see each other again. I knew everyone feels the same."

"So, you mean to say is that even your guardians are there with their respective descendants, am I right?" Tsuna asked, Giotto merely nodded.

"Well, we do not completely leave you, we we'll still reside along the ring, to watch over you." he ruffled each of their hair. Silence lingered.

"You know…" he trailed off as they both look at him. He was looking rather distant, as if remembering something. His eyes locked into the sky turning orange, indicating that the sun is almost setting. They were brought back when he continued to speak. "You kind of, no, you resemble me and my guardian so much." he looked at them. "And even Lucinda…"

"Lucinda?" they both asked. Before he could answer, different flames appeared beside him, and his guardians reassembled with him.

"Ah, it seems our conversation has to be cut off short. Until next time…"

"Wait!" Tsuna called.

""Yes?" he looked at Tsuna, who was looking rather uneasy.

"Who is this Lucinda you spoke off?" each of them stiffen as they heard the name. Giotto gave a strained smile.

"Until next time, Tsunayoshi, Lucy…." And they left.

They both stood up, dusted their clothes and left.

"Who is this Lucinda?" they both asked.

* * *

As both of them left, they have materialized once again. Giotto sighed as he looked at them both as they made their way to the others.

Bonk!

"Ite! You didn't have to hit me that hard, G!" Giotto said. G got a tick mark.

"Didn't hit that hard? You should be thankful we aren't in our bodies right not. If we were, you'd experience much more than that." G said.

"Maa, maa, what's done is done. But, more importantly, how did they manage to know about her? Even her name?" all eyes looked at Giotto, who raised his hands up.

"It just slipped, alright. But, I meant what I said about them… even her…" and they all vanished. One man stood there for a little longer, looking at the back of one certain girl, who is standing far away.

"Lucinda..." he murmured before he as well, left.

-==============================88888888888888888888=======================-

Lucy turned back at the place where they had seated a while ago, blinking.

"Is something wrong, Lucy?" Takeshi asked. She shook her head.

"No, nothing's wrong. Anyways, why don't we go home already? It's been a tiring day after all." She suggested. All nodded before they had all departed.

At the Sawada Residence…

"We're home!" they both said.

"Welcome home!" each of them was greeted. Lucy and Tsuna couldn't help but smile. It was nice but still the name had bothered them quite well. They way Giotto had told them a while ago was a little broken, it's as if something happened. But, who was she anyway. Both looked at each other and nodded. They might as well try and ask later on.

**=end of chapter=**

**A/N: thank you for reading this story! i hope you leave a review!**

**until then...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hello, everyone! i am happy to say that i am posting this chapter today! i have had a serious writer's block that i can't even find time to write. but now, i think i am ready. so, i present to you, this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything. KHR and FT belong to Amano Akira and Hiro Mashima respectively.**

_'thoughts'_

_'flashback'_

**Chapter 1**

"Tsu-kun! Lu-chan! Time for dinner!" Nana called out from the kitchen door. They had come home a few minutes earlier looking very tired but we all know that we should never skip a meal. Hearing a chorus of "yes!" she smiled as she continued to prepare their dinner.

Dinner had been as usual, with Lambo constantly getting seconds and occasional talking from the family members. But, somehow, it had been more unusual than ever. Reborn looked from both Lucy and Tsuna, who somehow, after returning home, seemed to be more silent than usual. It seemed that the others, especially Nana, had known of this small fact since Reborn saw her occasionally taking glances to the both of them as she continued to converse with Bianchi.

==================linebreak===============

Reborn mentally sighed for the umpteenth time today. He had been seeing Lucy and Tsuna taking glances at him but somehow before they could express it out, they had remained, opted to shut up. This made Reborn quite irritated. One more thing, was that, it was as if they had blocked it all since he couldn't actually know their source of being… unusual.

Surely, he would always see Lucy stay quiet for a long time even Tsuna, but after hanging out with different people, their being reserved changed. So, why, don't they just ask it? Dinner was long over and Lucy and Tsuna opted to stay first in the Living Room. He should just be asking the both of them to go to bed, but it seems that would be for another day. Their faces convey more than it should but he couldn't pinpoint what it is. So, seeing as they wouldn't, couldn't do it, then he'll be it.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, Lucy, what is it that kept bugging you ever since you came back?" he asked, looking at them fidget. They both looked at each other, somehow mentally conversing on whether or not to ask it. His patience was already wearing thin. Leon, who seemed to sense his partner's mood, immediately went to his hands, which at the same time, transformed into a gun. Seeing this, Tsuna couldn't help but gulp.

"A-Alright! We'll tell you- HHHIIIIEEEE!" he merely dodged the bullet by a few centimeters. Reborn 'tsk-ed' before Leon transformed back into a chameleon and went back to its favorite spot on Reborn's fedora.

"So, what is it?" his eyes trailed at the both of them. Lucy, seeing his distress, decided to talk.

"Um, uncle, do you have any idea of who Lucinda is?" she asked.

"Lucinda? Well, you know a lot of people use that name and…" he trailed off. "But, who is this Lucinda you speak of?" Lucy and Tsuna looked at each other and nodded. Tsuna decided to talk this time.

"Well, you see, when we were hanging outside a while ago… Hie! Reborn!"

"Just get to the point already, Dame-Tsuna."

"Alright, alright. Primo and the others came a while ago and somehow, when we were talking a name was mentioned by him and it was the name 'Lucinda'."

"Primo said it with so much sadness that it made us wonder who she is." Lucy continued. Reborn tilted his fedora and thought long and hard before facing them both, expectancy shown on their faces. Reborn mentally sighed.

"I don't think I know of this 'Lucinda' you so speak of." They then frowned. "But, I guess I could ask someone to look it all up. But, since you said that Primo himself told you it, then the name must be written inside the Vongola Famiglia History."

Suddenly, he was engulfed in a big hugged caused by Lucy, who was happily thanking him. Reborn's lips curved into a small smile, not seen by both of them.

Somewhere…

A young man walked along a quiet hallway, which seemed to be deprived of its own occupants. But, the man knows it isn't. finally arriving in front of a huge double oak doors, he knocked before coming in.

There gathered what seemed to be all of the members of the house, which, now, had been looking at the new arrival. "Got **anything**?" the man who sat further but in the middle, who somewhat seemed to be the head of the family asked. The man nodded, before producing an envelope and giving it to him.

"I find it that you had gotten what** I** had **asked** for?" the man nodded stiffly. And the others just nodded, as if knowing what it contained. A smirk had then made its way on the man's lips as he opened the envelope.

Laughter contained the room, though not of a great humor than what seemed to be. He looked at everyone in the room, as he grinned evilly.

"It seems to me that **our plan** would go on smoothly. But I doubt it. Watch their every move for a while. We shall attack them on soon." And with that, everyone stood up and bowed before leaving the room. The leader was left with a woman beside him. The woman went over to him before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So, when will this soon come? Judging from your face earlier, it would be earlier than planned." She said as she looked into his eyes. The man smirk.

"Yes, that might be so. But, I intend to see through this further." He placed the envelope in his desk, with a large classified was stamped in bold letters.

"Soon enough, we'll **defeat** them. I'm sure of it." And along with the lady with him, they left the room, a picture slipping out from the envelopes.

~*~*~*~*~* 0-0-0-0-0 *~*~*~*~*~

A week later…

"We're going!" the two shouted.

"Take care!" was heard as they left the house.

It had been a week since they told Reborn all about it and a week since he left to do such task. It was quite a surprise to Tsuna to have woke up early in the morning thus departing said home for school earlier. Since it was pretty early, the two decided to walk a little slower.

"Say," she started as she looked at Tsna and smiled, "Don't worry too much, alright? I'm sure uncle is coming already sooner or later so don't worry about it that much. I'm sure that after he comes back, we might have a clue or even an answer!" Tsuna could only nod at her enthusiasm. It relieved him a bit but still he couldn't either. Something was bugging him and he doesn't know what. As if sensing it as well, Lucy's smile was gone.

"What's wrong?" he immediately asked, thinking if they were feeling the same.

"Something is going to happen. I can feel it but I can't put a finger on it. Do you feel it as well?" Tsuna nodded and their guard were up. They continued to walk but a little faster this time, still wary from their surroundings.

Under the shadows, a smile appeared from a silhouette of a person as it looked at the two teens walking their way to school.

"Heh. Interesting." The figure could only look at them before disappearing once again.

_'I can't wait, Vongola.'_

The two, as if feeling the person gone, sighed in relief. They were now standing in front of the School, and seeing that students are starting to come made them relieved. Upon entering the premises, they immediately thought of things to distract them, since even if the figure left, their reliefs were short lived as it came back.

'What does this mean?' they both thought.

"Good morning, Juudaime! Lucy!" they both turned their heads after hearing Gokudera coming their way. A laughing Yamamoto was alongside him.

"Hahaha, 'morning Tsuna, Lucy." He greeted. They both greeted them with a smile before they even went to the classroom. Apparently, after a few minutes, classes started and it was quite boring as usual.

"Ne, Tsuna," Lucy said as they were having their lunch in the rooftop.

"Hm?" he said as he took a bite from his bento.

"What do you think was Primo telling us about?" he thought for it for a while before shrugging, he didn't really know. Suddenly, he thought of an idea.

"Gokudera-kun, what did G-san tell you last week, when they came?" Gokudera thought for a bit, looking at the clear blue sky.

"Well, Jyuudaime, it was nothing, really. He just talked about me being unfit for the right hand man position, as if he was teasing or no testing me once again. But, suddenly, he looked back as if reminiscing something." Gokudera told them.

"What was it?" Gokudera thought about it for a while.

"_You know, Giotto was right, you actually act like us. As if you were us. Well, not all I mean, I was never a big brat like you." A tick mark appeared on Gokudera's face. But before he could retort, G looked at the horizon, as if recalling a memory he had. Gokudera remained silent._

"_That girl, she reminds me so much of her." He had a smile on his face. Her? Gokudera was confused. He was he talking to? He was quite curious, and well, he tried to ask him._

"_Um, G… san, who are you talking about?" G remained silent before looking back at Gokudera. _

"_It's better not to mention it, kid. Maybe later, if we had a chance." And he disappeared._

"_Hey! Oi!" but, he was gone. Gokudera cursed softly, seeing as everyone else's had been disappearing. But, one question left unanswered, who is she?_

"He never told me who was it. He just told me that some girl remind him of someone. Why had you asked?" Tsuna just told him he was curious and he shrugged.

"What about you, Takeshi?" Lucy asked. Yamamoto grinned as he looked at all of them.

"Well…"

"_Hahaha. It is nice to be with you again. Have you been overexerting yourself?" he asked. Yamamoto shook his head._

"_Nah, I hadn't or if I would, Tsuna would surely get angry at me." Asari just smiled._

"_Well, your boss is sure the same like Primo-dono is, so I'm sure that he would do well as a boss." Asari and Yamamoto grinned at each other, before that smile was wiped away from his face._

"_Aside from that, Lucy-dono, was her name right?" he asked. "That girl, who is Tsunayoshi-kun's cousin?" yamamoto nodded. _

"_Why?" he asked, seriousness laced in his tone but it didn't had any effect on Asari whatsoever. Suddenly, silence lingered around, and yamamoto looked over to see Asari looking somewhere. He traced where he was looking to see him looking over to where Tsuna, Lucy and Primo are sitting, a little further away from all of them. It seems they were having a small chitchat there. But, why was he looking over to them. He looked back at Asari only to find him looking with sadness, although it was not completely seen on his face but was rather reflected in his eyes. _

"_She is so much like her…" his voice trailed making Yamamoto quite confused. "And they look a lot alike too." Suddenly, he snapped his attention back at Yamamoto. _

"_Ah, I'm truly sorry about that. Well, I must be going. See you once again, Yamamoto." And he left._

"That was it." Tsuna looked over to Lucy, well everyone did. Lucy looked back at them in confusion, Kyoko as well.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" Lucy asked them, but they all shook their heads. Kyoko giggled a bit before ushering all of them to fix up, since it was almost time for the lunch break to end.

After a tiring day at school, Tsuna and Lucy walked back home.

"So, you mean to say that I may really be like this 'Lucinda' Primo- I mean Giotto-san, said?" Lucy asked while Tsuna nodded.

"We're home- ack!" after opening the door, a kick immediately met him making him stumble on the floor.

"Humph, you're late and your reflexes too. Maybe I should train you a little harder?" Tsuna shuddered as Reborn's eyes glinted. Lucy smiled as she saw Reborn.

"Uncle! You came back! So, any news?" she asked and Reborn smirked.

"I'll tell you after dinner. Anyways, are you going to lie down or am I to need to shoot you to stand up there." After bringing out his gun, Tsuna immediately stood up.

"Good. Go and change. Maman is almost finish preparing dinner." With a nod, the two left. Suddenly, Nana's head popped out from the door frame of the kitchen.

"Did Lu-chan and Tsu-kun come home yet?" Reborn nodded.

"They just come home. Thy are now changing." Nana nodded and resumed cooking.

~*~*~*~*~* 0-0-0-0-0 *~*~*~*~*~

After dinner, they immediately went to Tsuna's room to hear what Reborn would say.

"I advise you that no one shall interrupt me while I talk and listen carefully." With a nod, he began.

"Lucinda is…"

* * *

**A/N: well, i hope you like it! please read and review!**

**'Everything will soon be answered **

** It only takes one step at a time...'**

**Ja ne~**

***~* tsukimarionette143 *~***


End file.
